This specification relates to the remote control of model vehicles and more specifically to the remote control of vehicles utilizing controller area network enabled control devices.
Remote control systems such as systems that can be found in remote control models (RC model), can be thought of as consisting of three major parts, a transmitter, one or more receivers and one or more actuators (servos). The transmitter transmits the control signals while the one or more receivers receive the control signals and relay the signals to servos accordingly. The servos, in response to a signal, perform some action. For example, a transmitter used to control a RC model plane may transmit a control signal that contains the information to increase the angle of elevation of an aileron on the RC model plane. In this example a receiver would receive the control signal and then relay the signal to the appropriate servo. The servo would then actuate to increase the angle of the aileron.
In some implementations, the transmitter has a microcomputer by which input signals from input devices, such as joysticks, pushbuttons, potentiometers, computing devices, and the like, can be mixed and manipulated. For example, linear input signals can be translated into non-linear signals, input signals can be thresholded, and the like. Similarly, in some implementations, one or more receivers can also have a microcomputer by which received control signals are translated into control signals appropriate for a specific servo. For example, a received control signal may be translated and thresholded into a control signal less than or equal to the maximum value permitted by the controlled servo. In some implementations, signal translation, either by the transmitter or the receiver, is based upon data derived from specific models. For example, control signals transformed based upon data from one size of a scale model may be transformed differently for another size of scale for the same model. The selection of the wrong model is often the cause of a crash of a RC model plane. This is common problem with model specific data stored in the transmitter is known as the Wrong Model Syndrome or WMS by RC model enthusiasts. That is, a Before controlling a vehicle, the pilot has to select the right model from a list of the stored ones in the transmitter. Selecting the wrong one usually results in a crash. The problem is even greater for some existing technologies where similar data can be stored both in the transmitter and the receiver. In this case, a mismatch can lead to a crash even if the selected model at the transmitter is correct.
As the complexity of the remotely controlled vehicle increases, so does the number of servos. This can create a situation where complex wiring and communication schemes are needed. RC model vehicles with 50 or more servos are not unheard of. If the servos are digitally addressed, the bus for communication between the receiver and servos likely has eight signal paths just for addressing the servos. Similarly, transmitters holding the specifications for 50 different models are also not unheard of, leading to complexities in management of model information. Thus, there is a need for a system to remotely control vehicles utilizing controller area network enabled control devices. The present invention addresses this need.